Algo pequeño
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Regina devastada por Henry, decide irse del pueblo sin saber las consecuencias que esto traerá, formando una vida y familia nueva ¿Su pasado y antigua familia la encontraran a tiempo y la harán volver a casa o es demasiado tarde para una disculpa?
1. Chapter 1

**Algo pequeño**

 _ **Pov Regina**_

Estaba derrotada, perdida y quebrada ya no quedaba _nada para mi_ en este pueblo. _Nada._ Desde hace unos días de la fiesta de bienvenida de Snow y Emma en Granny's que me había encerrado en la mención, casi sin comer, no me arreglaba como antes. Había tomado la decisión de abandonar el pueblo , había arreglado algunos papeles con algunos asuntos como que dejaba la alcaldía oficialmente, la toma de derechos total de la custodia por parte de Emma Swan hacia Henry _Swan_. Aunque había querido dejarle la casa a Henry, supuse que el no quería nada mio así que deje la casa a mi nombre con puertas y ventanas cerradas, aunque el contenido como muebles, libros, ropa, etc seguía hay, y no iba a llevarlo conmigo en mi viaje era un nuevo comienzo donde no quería recordar nada que me doliera. Deje todos los papeles en el escritorio de Emma en la estación con magia,

Aparte de sacar los documentos falsos, ocultar todo, los documentos en orden respecto a Henry y la alcaldía, y encubrir todos mis pasos era mis últimos actos de magia, ademas de hacerme crecer un poco el cabello

Ya que en el bosque encantado lo traía largo hasta debajo de la cintura ondulado, con la maldición corto hasta el cuello con las puntas asía afuera. Elegí algo en el medio ; llevaba el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros

Por lo que sabia, pasar la frontera era con dos opciones: 1-sin acordarme de nada, solo de mi nombre, o ,2- Acordarme de todo, para lo cual tenia una poción de olvido que había puesto en un frasco con la etiqueta de _tíralo_ si no recordaba nada, pero si lo hacia solo tenia que tomar y seguir las instrucciones que tenia anotadas en la agenda con un pequeño plan de vida para el comienzo y una nota para mi misma para cuando olvidara todo.

Por que ¿ que caso tenia recordar todo e irme? era igual que quedarme, y sinceramente eso me estaba afectando demaciado se me estaban acabando las ganas de vivir , habia planeado un viaje por algunas partes del pais y a otros paises ya que jamas habia salido del pueblo, solo cuando fui a adoptar a Henry en Boston

Agarre los papeles que había seleccionado en la mañana como acta de nacimiento falsa, pasaporte,referencias de trabajos en unas firmas de abogados,( Ya que era mi nuevo trabajo) y de mas papeles falsificados , y un boleto de avión de ida hacia Nueva York, hay compraría un auto y me quedaría hay unos dias para luego emprender un viaje en carretera atravesar el país y del mundo

Aunque me doliera en el alma dejar a Henry, el ya no me quería me lo había gritado en la cara con otras cosas para nada gratas, como que no tenia alma, que era un monstruo, que no merecía amor ni que alguien me amara

Deje el estudio y agarre la bolsa para mi viaje con cheques e información bancaria sobre cuentas, beneficios de ser alcalde durante 28 años tenia una muy grande fortuna amasada , ganaba mas que todos a excepción de Gold por que el era el dueño del pueblo entero a excepción de la mansión. Habia ocultado y sellado la cripta

-Creo que es todo - dije viendo el salon ahora con una fina capa de polvo en todas las superficies . Antes abría corrido a limpiar para que todo estuviera limpio para Henry pero ahora el no estaba, el no era mi hijo y no era mas su madre

Salí caminando hacia el jardín y vi mi árbol de manzanas bañado con la luz del amanecer ya que era muy temprano , Rayos en verdad amaba ese árbol pero no podía llevarlo, hacerlo era llevarme el pasado y solo quería ir hacia delante. Subí a mi auto y conduje hacia la frontera del pueblo donde había una linea naranja delimitando el pueblo

-Es hora...estoy lista-dije sonriendo, sintiendo como mis mejillas se empapaban cada vez mas por las lagrimas. Pice el acelerador a fondo

-Adios StoryBrooke...HOLA NUEVA VIDA-dije viendo el cartel de _Bienvenidos_

Senti una sacudida que siginicaba que la magia se habia ido , deje que el auto se detuviera y de repente todo se volvio negro


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo pequeño**

 _ **Punto De Vista Regina**_

Me desperté algo mareada al parecer apenas empezaba la mañana serian mas o manos la de la mañana. En el asiento del conductor había un cuaderno de color azul con detalles negros con una nota que decía _Abre y lee_ con una letra muy bella

Adentro con la misma letra había una anotación al principio en hojas sueltas

 _-¿Recuerdas algo de tu pasado?-_

-No- dije después de pensar pero no había nada absolutamente nada

- _Si no recuerdas nada sigue leyendo en la siguiente pagina y tira el contenido de la botella que esta en tu bolso en cuando tengas oportunidad, si, si ya sabes que hacer-_

-Esta bien- Dije viendo la siguiente hoja

 _-_ _Tu nombre es Regina Mills, naciste en Maine el 31 de octubre, tienes 28 años , y eres un abogado-_

-De acuerdo-dije no del todo segura pero una parte de mi me decía que era verdad lo que estaba leyendo, seguí mi instinto y me agarre a esta nueva información como si mi vida dependiese de ello, y creo que dependía

 _-_ _Aléjate de esta carretera desierta, aléjate de todo ese pasado en blanco que lo único que hacia era lastimarte así que, vive se feliz, y no mires hacia_ _atrás-_

-Pero...-dije viendo hacia atrás y vi que no había nada, así que me gire de nuevo hacia el frente aunque tampoco había nada, pero por lo que había leído en estas paginas, algo en verdad me había lastimado mucho, pero tenia que seguir asía delante y ser feliz. La siguiente hoja decia

- _Quiero que revises tu bolso, en el esta:_

 _ ***Boleto para ir a NY**_

 _ ***Pasaporte**_

 _ ***Documentos importantes: acta de nacimiento, referencias de trabajo, certificados de escuelas, curriculum**_

 _ ***Papeles sobre cuentas bancarias por la herencia dde tus padres**_

 _ ***Dinero en efectivo y tarjetas de**_ ** _crédito_**

 _ ***Mapa de lugares que quieres visitar**_

-¿Padres?-dije confundida pasando a la siguiente pagina

 _A continuación esta es tu historia_

 _ **Naciste en Maine en una cálida noche, el 31 de octubre, tus padres eran Cora y Henry Mills padres amoroso, que te amaron como nadie en la vida, murieron hace cinco años con ocho meses , tu madre sufrió de un ataque al corazón donde este reventó y tu padre murió por que era diabetico. Acabaste la universidad con honores en derecho, y has hecho practicas en diferentes despachos de abogados y has trabajado en tres, durante 2 años, hasta ahora que estas haciendo un viaje para redescubrirte y despejar tu mente, todo esta arreglado**_

 _ **Quiero que seas feliz no importa cuanto cueste, no te contengas, no te detengas, diviértete, se feliz, atrévete a hacer cosas nueva, aprende cosas diferente, vive tu vida como tu quieras**_

 _ **Conoce gente, has amigos, enamorate, forma una familia,toma fotos de todo lo que pase, y todo estará bien recuerda. Tu mereces un amor grande y único, no migajas ni las sobras de nada**_

 _ **Ten la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de todo, te habías estancado en la nada, pero debes seguir y recuerda las apariencias engañan, no huyas de nada y se muy valiente**_

 _ **y no olvides atesora recuerdo por que de ahora en adelante estos serán tu pasado, presente y futuro y siempre sonríe.**_

 _ **P.D.; Quema estas hojas en cuanto te instales en NY, vende este auto, compra un nuevo auto, viaja, experimenta, lo mas importante es tu felicidad , ah y compra un teléfono con un nuevo numero**_

 _ **Todo lo demas lo forjaras tu, por que es tu vida y de nadie mas,tus deciciones,tu destino te pertenece**_

 _ **Asi que arranca ese auto y lárgate de esa maldita carretera en medio de la nada debe ser temprano por lo cual llegaras a NY casi al anochecer si no te das prisa**_

 _ **La agenda la llenaras tu con todo lo vayas a hacer, esta en blanco como tu, es un nuevo inicio**_

 _ **Atte: Con amor...Tu**_

-De acuerdo-dije poniendo la agenda y las hojas dentro del bolso negro que estaba en el asiento del conductor, viendo que contenía muchos documentos y dinero pero nada mas

Fije mi vista hacia enfrente y vi que a lo muchos no había pasado ni una hora desde que estaba parada , encendí el auto, cuando iba a pisar el acelerador _vi un espejo, me vi reflejada en un espejo..._

 **3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

 _ **Punto De Vista Emma**_

Desde hace unos días me sentí el ser mas patético sobre la tierra, no sabia hacer nada como una madre

Tenia que pedir ayuda y la única que sabia como era; era Regina, Asi que hoy en la tarde iría a la mansión a pregúntarle si Henry podía pasar a recoger ciertos libros y ropa por que el clima estaba bajando considerablemente ya que estábamos a principios de Agosto , y preguntarle donde había estado estos días ya que no se había pasado por la alcaldía para nada y se estaba acumulando el papeleo de la oficina

Iría hoy en la mañana con David a la oficina para arreglar algunos asuntos, ya que el pueblo estaba bastante tranquilo y no había mucho movimiento, lo máximo que hacíamos era ir a patrullar

-Emma ¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto Mary Margaret viéndome bajar por las escaleras

-Claro-respondi sentandome en un banco de la cocina, mientras ella servia cereal en unn tazon con leche y me lo ofrecia con fruta picadaa

-Buenos Días...-dijo un adormilado Henry bajando las escaleras

-¿Desayuno?-pregunto Henry sonriendo y sentándose en un banco junto a mi

-Si-conteste mientras Mary Margaret le pasaba lo mismo que a mi cereal y fruta

-y el abuelo?- pregunto Henry viendo a Mary Margaret

-El salio antes dijo que recibio una llamada del asistente de Regina-respondio sentandose a comer con nosotros

-¿Que habrá hecho ahora esa bruja?-dijo Henry

-¡Henry!-Grite sorprendida, Tal vez era la Reina Malvada pero eso no lo justificaba de decir eso

-¿Qu-empezó a decir pero mi celular lo paro

-¿Que pasa Emma?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Es David-dije contestando el teléfono

-Bueno...-dije

 _-Emma...tenemos una situación...-dijo un poco alarmado_

 _-_ ¿Que ocurre? Otra vez un gato se subio a un arbol?-pregunte con burla mientras MM y Henry se reian

- _No...es Regina ella se fue...-dijo serio_

-Voy para la oficina-dije mientras colgaba

-¿Que paso?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Es Regina... algo paso-dije

-TE LO DIJE ES UNA BRUJA DEL MAL-respondió Henry alzando la voz

-No creo...pero creo que deberían venir -conteste

-De acuerdo-respondieron sorprendidos

Supongo que no esperaban eso, pero así todos se fueron a vestir y salimos rumbo a al oficina en mi auto amarillo. Cuando llegamos vimos a la Abuelita y a Ruby. Eso no era bueno

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Mary Margeret viendo a la Abuelita, David y Ruby

-Tenemos una situación...-dijo mas serio que antes

-Sabes creo que si dices eso de nuevo voy a golpearte en la cara-dije empezando a ponerme nerviosa

-Es que...-dijo volteándose para tomar unas carpetas de color borgoña que estaban en mi escritorio

-¿QUE ES?-grite me estaba entrando una especie de pánico y ni siquiera eran las 10 de la mañana

-Emma...-empezó Mary Margaret

-Estoy bien...-dije respirando profundo

-Regina ...renuncio-dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Wow...espera...¿QUE?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Llegue y estaban estas carpetas, cuando las abrí tenia la renuncia oficial de Regina como alcalde y que le había cedido todos los derechos de la custodia a Emma-dijo David mientras me pasaba las carpetas

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella-dije sin siquiera medir mis palabras

-¿Porque?-pregunto Henry confundido

-Por...porque...porque no puede dejar la alcaldía así como así-dije como si fuera obvio

-Ah-respondió Ruby

-Se que puede sonar grosero... pero ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunte amablemente asía Ruby y su abuela

-Es que...yo estaba dormida cuando sentí que mi parte mágica, mi parte lobo era arrebatada-dijo viendo hacia David

-¿Crees que alguien pudo robarla?-pregunto preocupada Mary Margaret

-No eso es imposible-respondió la Abuelita

-Es por eso que estamos aquí-dijo Ruby

-Así que ya no eres un hombre lobo?-pregunto Henry

-No creo, es como si mi parte mágica me la arrancaran-dijo triste

-Puede tener que ver con Regina-dijo Henry viendo a David

-No lo creo, no importa cuan malvada y poderosa sea nadie pero nadie puede arrebatarlo, la parte lobo a un ser humano-dijo la abuelita firme

-No pudo ser Regina, la magia todavía esta en el pueblo, solo que la mía no-dijo viendo a la ventana

-Y al parecer el polvo de hadas se desaparece igual- diijo Leroy entrando seguido de todas las hadas

-¿Que?-pregunte asombrada

-Creí que nadie podía tomar el polvo de hadas-dijo David

-Hay alguien que puede-dijo Henry

-¿Quien?-pregunto Leroy enojado

-Regina-dijo serio

-No, no fue ella-respondió el hada azul

-¿Como estas tan segura?-pregunto Henry enojado. Valla al parecer el chico quería culparla hasta por el calentamiento global

-Por que necesitaría una varita de una hada y ella no posee ninguna-dijo viendo a Henry sorprendida

-Ah-contesto desviando la mirada

-Pero yo se quien tiene una-dijo viendo a David

Entorno de David -oro serio

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con el-dijo alertada Mary Margeret

-Vamos, quiero preguntarle sobre mi magia también-dijo Ruby mientras todos salíamos de la oficina con rumbo a la tienda Gold

 **3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

 _ **Punto De Vista Regina**_

Dios _, era yo_ , era diferente en un muy buen sentido, no tenia una gráfica para clasificar la belleza de la mujer que veía en el espejo, era _alto, muy alto_ y sin duda se salia de los limites

Aunque tenia los ojos rojos, restos de rimel combinados en los caminos de lagrimas que estaban impregnados en las mejillas pálidas y que el cabello estaba algo maltratado y sin un corte adecuado era bello

-Bueno aparte de vender el auto, rentar una habitación en un hotel, y lo demás, necesito pasar a comprar ropa y arreglarme-dije pasando el dorso de las manos en las mejillas para quitar los caminos grises que habían y que estaban secándose

Empece a conducir a una velocidad razonablemente lenta, pero sentía que me ahogaba así que acelere cada vez mas como si estuviera huyendo de algo hasta que empezó a correr en verdad el auto, que bueno que el tanque estaba lleno

Sentía que cada vez que estaba mas lejos de ese lugar donde había estado parada, cada vez que me alejaba mas y mas me sentia libre y viva de nuevo como nunca antes, era como si despertara de un sueño donde habia sufrido y llorado a mares para ir hacia el camino de la felicidad

-Tal vez sea para mejor-dije en voz alta sonriendo y aceleran empezando a imaginar de como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante en NY o donde sea. Viendo como la carretera seguía y seguía por delante

 **Algunas horas de viaje en carretera**

Después de llegar a Nueva York apenas empezaba a ocultarse el sol, asi que tuve que vender el auto por el cual me dieron dos mil dolares por que según ellos era

- _Un auto así no se ve todos los días, tiene mas o menos como 30 años y parece nuevo-_

Asi que me guie con el mapa que habia en el bolso y fui a un banco en donde me dijeron que la informacion que tenia era legal y correcta y que podia usar y sacar dinero cuando yo quisiera asi que antes de hacer otra cosa busque un hotel en Central Park parecia bello en especial por el precio, aunque despues de dar mis datos y el numero de tarjeta para cargar la habitación en la que me quedaria sali a buscar un salon para arreglarme un poco

Encontré uno muy ostentoso y blanco en _Park Avenue_ , al entrar todo era blanco con negro y toques rojos, era muy bello y elegante

-Disculpa podría hacer una cita?-pregunte a la chica delante de mi detrás del mostrados de mármol negro, vestía un uniforme blanco de cuello en V con detalles dorados

-Por supuesto, pero mañana no podriamos, pero si gusta la atenderian ahora-dijo sonriendo era una chica rubia con ojos grises muy bella

-No hay inconveniente?-quise saber tal vez interrumpía algo

-No, claro que no, después de todo la mitad de todas neutras citas las cambiaron para mañana así que ¿Gusta seguirme?-pregunto saliendo de tras del escritorio de mármol con una sonrisa

-Claro-dije siguiéndola por el salón blanco de espera de sillones de cuero negro, hasta un lugar con sillas blancas y espejos grandes enfrente de estas las cuales solo están ocupadas cinco de diez

-Por aquí-dijo caminando asía una silla cerca de la ventana donde se veía el atardecer

Me senté y me quite el abrigo negro, vi como el hombre que estaba en la sala se acercaba a la chica y a mi. El era alto vestido con el mismo uninforme de la chica sol que este totalmente de negro con una pañoleta blanca en el cuello con un abundante cabello rubio y unos ojos cafes muy brillantes

-El la atenderá señorita-dijo la chica rubia y despidiendose con una inclinación de cabeza

-Mucho gusto soy Marco -dijo tendiéndome su mano para que la estrechara

-Regina mucho gusto-dije dándole la mano y estrechándola

-Puedo tutearte Regina parece agradable-pregunto inseguro soltando mi mano

Por el aire del lugar y los clientes que la ocupaban en ese momento deduci que era un lugar con cierto prestigio y dudaba que los dejaran hablar con los clientes

-Por supuesto, pero, si me dejas hacerlo igual-dije sonriendo

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo

-Y que quieres?-pregunto mientras apuntaba a mi cabello mientras lo veía

-Una reconstruccion,algo nuevo-dije girandome para quedar sentada frente al espejo, mientras el ponia una bata encima de mi color rojo

-De acuerdo evaluemos el estado actual del cabello-dijo agarrando un mechón de cabello. Despues de unos minutos analizandolo al final hablo

-No-dijo serio

-¿No?-pregunte que significaba _no._ Se acerco y agarro un mechón del lado izquierdo y lo analizo

-Claro que no-dijo soltándolo

-No,no, no-dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

-¿Que quieres decir con _no?-_ pregunte

-Que no hay esperanza...tu cabello dice _maltrato..._ es hermoso pero, lo descuidaste esta sin vida, maltratado, tedioso,y opaco _-_ dijo meneando la cabeza diciendo no

-Podías hacer algo?-pregunte viéndolo esperanzada

-Claro que si, Yo haré algo trascendental, monumental. Tanto que el mundo entero querra lucir como tu -dijo sonriendo con malicia

-Esta bien, confio en ti, solo no me dejes calva-dije levantando las manos y confiando en el

 **-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 -3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

 _ **Punto De Vista Emma**_

Caminamos hasta llegar a la tienda de Gold justo cuando este salia con Belle y Neal a su lado asi que casi se estampan cuando se voltearon,

-¡Que diablos les pasa!-dijo alzando la voz y viéndonos con odio

-Eso mismo queremos preguntarte-dije caminando hacia el

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar tambien-dijo caminando lejos

-¿Como?-pregunto el hada azul

-Si queridos, no se lo que esta pasando, solo se que mi magia esta muy debil -dijo cansado

-Entonces no tienes nada que ver?-pregunto la abuelita con desconfiansa

-Aunque les cueste creerlo, dejenme adivinar la suya tambien no?-pregunto serio

-Si-contesto el hada azul

-Eso esta mal, eso no debía pasar-dijo enojado

-¿Por que pasa?-pregunto preocupada Ruby

-La unica persona que posee magia aparte de las hadas, el lobo, y yo, es la reina malvada-dijo viendonos serio

-¿Y?-pregunte confundida

-Hace 5 minutos iva a ir a pregunntarle si tenia magia y si era la responsable antes de que casi se estamparan contra mi-dijo entre dientes

-Vamos-dije decidida , al parecer pasariamos con Regina mucho antes de lo que habia planeado

Todos caminamos hasta la mansión blanca. Parecía tan apagada, y sin vida, no era como la recordaba, cuando llegamos a la entrada vimos que había tierra y lodo por doquier

-Esto no esta bien, ella es una adicta al orden y a la limpieza- dijo Henry serio

-Tal vez no lo a visto-dije tratando de calmarme, estaba segura de que era algo que Regina abría visto

-Y esta cerrado-dijo tratando de abrir la puerta Henry

-Henry a un lado-dijo el señor Gold, con un movimiento de mano la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista una oscuridad profunda

-Eso no esta bien-dijo Belle por primera vez visiblemente preocupada

-Vamos-dije David entrando primero y encendiendo la luz seguido por todos

-Regina-Dijo Mary Margaret en voz alta que resonó mas fuerte de lo previsto

-No esta en casa-Dijo Ruby alarmada

-Como que no esta en casa? a donde iria-dije confundida ella, digamos toda la ciudad la odia

-No a estado en un largo tiempo en la casa-dijo la abuela preocupada- Su olor no esta, casi a desaparecido-

-No, No, No-dijo Gold caminando hacia en sillón y sentandoce

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Belle acercandose a el

-NO-dijo parandoce de golpe y caminando hacia el estudio, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos incluyendome y siguiendolo

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Leroy espantado, Si algo preocupaba a Gold era algo que preocupaba a todos

-¡NO, NO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!- Grito tirando las cosas del escritorio de Regina

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto el hada azul

-Esa niña ingrata no pudo hacerlo-dijo entre dientes

-¿Que hiso?-pregunto Neal tratando de llegar hasta su padre

-Ella no lo sabia, pero la maldicion esta ligada a ella-dijo viendo a la nada

-¿Como que ligada? ¿Ligada a que?-Pregunto Azul

-Al pueblo, en general a todo en el-dijo serio

-Entonces lo que le pasa al publo le pasa a ella, y lo que le pasa a ella le pasa al pueblo?-pregunto David

-¿Entonces si desstruimos el pueblo, podemos destruirla a ella?-pregunto Leroy

-¡Leroy!-dijimos todos

-No, el hechizo de copia de seguridad, es diferente en este caso-dijo Gold viendo a Azul

-No,No, ¿En serio? de todos los hechizos que existen tenias que usar ese en especial-dijo el hada Azul regañando a Gold

-No pensé que se iría-dijo Gold sentándose en la silla de Regina

-No los sigo- dije confundida

-Significa que el hechizo solo funciona de una via, no de dos-dijo Azul cubriendoce la cara con las manos

-No, todavía no entiendo-dije viendo a Gold

-Significa que...la maldición tenia una llave de seguridad, originalmente es de dos sentidos; si dañas a cosa 1 a la ves dañas a cosa 2 y si dañas a cosa 2 dañas a cosa 1-dijo Belle viéndome preocupada

-Pero el hechizo no se adapto bien y solo funciona en una direccion; si dañas a cosa 1 dañas a cosa 2 y hay se acabo-dijo Belle

-Entonces si la Reina se...lastima de _gravedad_ eso dañaría al pueblo-dijo Leroy en un susurro

-Y a todos con ella-dijo Azul

-¿Y que pasa si ella...se va del pueblo?-Pregunto la abuelita

-La maldición, para resumir esta amarrada a quien la creo, la lanzo y la rompió-dijo Gold viéndome serio

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Neal

-Básicamente desde que la Salvadora rompió la maldición, un triangulo se completo; Quien lanzo la maldición fue El Oscuro, quien la lanzo fue La Reina Malvada y quien la rompió fue la Salvadora, eso conforma un triangulo, donde se enlazan magia, sangre y vida, claro no intencional-dijo el hada Azul pasándose las manos por la cara

-Y estamos unidos los tres?-pregunto preocupada

-Si, pero Regina no sabe lo del hechizo del pueblos de una sola linea, si ella se lastima por ejemplo, se va lejos-dijo Gold viendo a Ruby haciendo referencia a su pregunta-La magia y la vida de todo el pueblo y quien lo habite se ira-

-¡Dios Santo!-Exclamo la Abuelita

-Ella no sabe tampoco de la vinculacion del triangulo, ella es nuestra coneccion en algun punto del Bosque Encantado al pueblo-dijo serio

-Eso es...-dije preocupada al parecer Regina no sabia nada de lo que pasaria despues de romper la maldicion

-Malo, por que si ella se va desprendiendo de su escencia de _Reina Malvada_ iremos perdiendo a la vez nosotros-dijo Gold viendome serio

-La tierra, StoryBrooke en si, empezara con secarse, para ir con cuatro pasos a la destrucción de la misma y de todos sus habitantes-dijo Azul poniendo sus brazos cruzados

-¿Y cuales son?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Empezara con la tierra secandoce y tamblando a su paso,luego los vientos, arrasara con todo lo que haya, despues vendra el agua habra lluvias e inundaciones, y por ultimo el fuego llevara todo a cenisas-dijo Azul, De hecho parecia una predicadora del fin del mundo

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Henry con miedo en su voz

-Traer a la Reina lo antes posible con ella aquí, la maldición y el triangulo se quedaran quietos, principalmente la maldición y el triangulo sienten que falta algo... por eso llegara el desastre-dijo un hada entre el montón

-Es una forma de rebelarse-dije entendiendo

-Nuestras magias están unidas, pero al irse una, las dos sobrantes están intranquilas como el hechizo, no descansaran hasta encontrar a su hermana faltante, arrastrando y destruyendo al pueblo si es necesario-dijo Gold intranquilo

-Y si Regina no quiere volver?-pregunto Henry dudoso, al parecer a alguien se le fueron las ganas de seguir culpandola

-No me importa, si es necesario la secuestrare, me la llevare de donde quiera que este, y la traere al pueblo-dijo Gold como si fuera obvio y encogiendos de hombros

Al parecer Belle y Neal se le quedaron viendo asombrados, esta bien, al parecer el plan de Gold era llegar al lugar de donde quiera que Regina este y llevársela, si se resistía la amordazaría y básicamente la secuestraria, genial, fácil de aprender.

-Y donde comenzaran?-pregunto Leroy entre dientes

-Como nadie tiene su sangre, no puedo usar el hechizo que use para Bea, pero, debe haber algo que hacer-dijo Gold parándose y caminado hacia el espejo que había en la pared

- _Mi maligno y pequeño monstruo, no importa donde estés, ni donde te escondas,ni lo mucho que corras , siempre te voy a encontrar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga_ -dijo Gold al final riendo como un demente

Note como todos se estremecieron cuando oyeron la risa incluyéndome, Cuando Gold pronuncio esas palabras no pude dejar de sentir que haría lo mismo por encontrar a Regina, no importara que ni como la encontraría. aunque sentía que sonaba igual que David y Snow con su frase de - _Te encontrare-_ pero básicamente funcionaba, así que;

 _-Encontraría El Regina-_

 **Pues...No, no esperaba tanto apoyo, pero...**

 **Me encanta, lo amo**

 **Ahora responder preguntas:**

 _ **Si ya se que el primer cap es muy corto, pero en mi defensa se me fue la inspiracion, pero volvio en el segundo cap**_

 _ **No voy a dejarla de lado**_

 _ **Esto es un fic largo... si eso es. :D**_

 _ **No, Aun no se de que ship va...estoy entre SwanQueen, RedQueen, GoldQueen, OCQueen o No lo se**_

 _ **No llevo una idea, en principio era solo Regina sufriendo, queriendo cambiar, pero un comentario de Melissa Swan me dejo pensando.**_

 _ **Sigo con la misma respuesta; No lo se y no tengo idea.**_

 _ **Pero se que también habrá mucho OC apoyando a Regina e incluso cosas que cambiaran y que haran que nuestros queridos personajes del Bosque Encantado, quieran matarlos y llevarse a Regina lejos de ellos.**_

 _ **Esperemos a...alguna idea de parte del mundo**_


End file.
